Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Gaura lindheimeri. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Baltinblusxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Baltinblusxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during 1999, at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Gaura cultivars with a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering and dark green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Baltinblusxe2x80x99 was the commercially available Gaura variety xe2x80x98Siskyou Pinkxe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its medium pink flowers. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Baltinblusxe2x80x99 was an unnamed white dwarf Japanese Gaura variety which exhibits an upright habit and white flowers. Protection status of the male parent is unknown to the inventor.
xe2x80x98Baltinblusxe2x80x99 was selected in August 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was initially designated xe2x80x980019-A3xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at West Chicago, Ill. was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings has demonstrated that the Gaura reproduces true to type with the characteristics as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits blush pink colored flowers,
(b) forms foliage of a dark green color, and
(c) exhibits an upright and slightly spreading growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to its female parent, the commercially available Gaura variety, xe2x80x98Siskiyou Pinkxe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparison, plants of the new cultivar have fewer flowering branches and smaller leaves than plants of xe2x80x98Siskiyou Pinkxe2x80x99.